


Angel Of The Morning

by DarkSaori



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mercenary Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Teenage Peter Parker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: “— Isso aqui é uma coletânea de drabbles onde eu, Wade, cuido do Petey com todo amor e sofro de violência doméstica a cada dez minutos.— Você diz isso como se não merecesse apanhar, não é mesmo, amorzinho?— Ah, Petey, você é tão carinhoso. Eu só estava explicando como as coisas funcionam no nosso lar.— Explicando? Explicando para quem?— Para eles!— Eles quem? Wade, é sério, você está me assustando.— Eu só estou falando com o leitores, quebrando a quarta parede.— Eu vou quebrar a parede em cima de você! Que ideia é essa de deixar esse unicórnio em cima da nossa cama?— Ah, ele tem ciúme do meu unicórnio, eu sou tão amado!— Cala a boca e tira logo isso daí, senão...— É melhor eu ir lá. Aproveitem as histórias e depois me digam se não é verdade... Espero estar vivo para ler os reviews! E agora... Vem aqui, vem, pequeno! Hmmm... Esforço Máximo!”





	1. My Little Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, como vão? Muito obrigada a todxs que estão lendo, comentando, dando kudos, bookmarks (não sei direito como funciona tudo isso, relevem qualquer erro!), me fizeram muito feliz! Eu não costumo postar uma história seguida da outra, mas é que eu não consigo me controlar!  
> Espero que gostem dessa coletânea de histórias curtas e que elas inspirem o dia de vocês! <3 
> 
> Beijos!
> 
> \- Saori

Era madrugada e Wade Wilson estava deitado de forma desleixada na cama de seu quarto enquanto lia uma revista de pornô gay. Seria engraçado se estivesse sozinho, mas o anti-herói sempre fora uma pessoa inusitada e não se importava em dar uma olhadinha quando o namorado não estava por perto.  
Quer dizer, pelo menos não acordado.  
Peter Parker, o famoso amigo da vizinhança, se encontrava deitado de lado próximo a Wade, em um sono tão profundo que se aquele prédio pegasse fogo, ele não notaria. Estava demasiado cansado do dia anterior, havia trabalhado muito em prol da segurança dos cidadãos de Nova York, tanto que nem ao menos se despiu do seu uniforme azul e vermelho. Vez ou outra, Wade observava seu pequeno namorado dormindo, era tão lindo e confortável, fofo e de certa forma gostoso, que não sabia por em palavras. Aliás, tudo na vida de Wade era daquele jeito, ele não sabia se expressar, preferia demonstrar.  
Naquele minuto, estava tão concentrado na revista, suspirando baixinho ao imaginar Peter nas inúmeras posições dos modelos representados no papel que se assustou quando o namorado se levantou rapidamente, indo em direção a parede e ameaçando subir por ela. Wade levou meio segundo talvez para poder entender o que estava acontecendo, levantando-se rapidamente da cama e segurando um Peter que já havia se pendurado no teto. Ele era tão rápido que Wade às vezes se esquecia disso.  
O segurou com todo amor no colo, sentindo-o tremer em seus braços, dizendo palavras desconexas e aflitas, deixando Wade preocupado, mas não tanto quanto antes, quando descobriu. De vez em quando, Peter possuía um sono agitado e agia daquela forma. Felizmente ele já estava treinado e sabia como acolhê-lo. Carregou-o até a cama e sentou-se na mesma, observando as feições do pequeno e esperando que acordasse, mas como isso não aconteceu, decidiu por chamá-lo.  
— Peter? — aguardou, mas o garoto nada disse, então insistiu. — Petey? Baby Boy? — fez um carinho nos cabelos claros dele e então, Peter despertou um pouco assustado, olhando para o Wade um pouco perdido, os olhos demorando a focar no namorado, a respiração rasa e rápida.  
— Wade?  
— Sou eu, meu amor. O que aconteceu, hm? Teve um pesadelo?  
¬— E-Eu não me lembro... Por quê? O que aconteceu? Eu...  
— Sim, amor, você tentou escalar a parede outra vez e até se pendurou no teto, ainda bem que te peguei há tempo... Fiquei com medo de cair e se machucar.  
— Me desculpe, eu não sei porque faço isso...  
— Acho que está trabalhando demais, meu Baby Boy, por isso tem pesadelos. Sabe que não pode se estressar.  
— Eu sei, me desculpe, é que eu preciso salvar as pessoas, você entende?  
— É claro que eu entendo amor, mas eu preciso de você vivo, inteiro, para que eu possa te salvar, te cuidar, entende? É a primeira vez que faço isso por alguém, tem que me entender, não é fácil, mas é o que eu amo fazer.  
— Eu sei, Wade, você é sempre tão amoroso... Mesmo sendo meio desmiolado.  
— Sou seu desmiolado, minha pequena aranha. — sorriu o mercenário, apreciando aquele rostinho jovem e acariciando-o, beijando sua testa. — Sabe que tenho que cuidar de você e da nossa aranha menor ainda que está vindo... Não teime comigo, Petey. — pediu de forma carinhosa, levando uma das mãos até a barriga do menor e acariciando com todo o cuidado, a leve elevação sendo notada por seus dedos grossos.  
— Eu sei sim, amor, tanto que vou tentar não te dar tanto trabalho, prometo. — disse fazendo um biquinho irresistível, ao qual Wade não pôde negar um beijo gostoso.  
— Não me dá trabalho amor, mas se eu te pegar escalando essas paredes outra vez e espalhando teia no chão para me prender, vou ter que te afogar em beijos.  
— Então, talvez eu queira me afogar. — sorriu e puxou Wade para um beijo delicado, os olhos de ambos fechados apreciando o momento, a mão do mais velho ainda sobre a barriga crescida de Peter, espalhando seu calor e seu amor no mais novo membro da família Parker-Wilson.  
— Espero que nosso bebê seja maravilhoso como você.  
— E eu espero que ele seja maluquinho como você.  
Sorriram apaixonados e voltaram a se beijar com a certeza de que seriam ainda mais felizes no dia seguinte.


	2. 5 against 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Espero que curtam mais esse capítulo! Não deixem de comentar caso queiram!
> 
> Beijocas!

Wade e Peter estavam passando a tarde juntos após salvarem alguns cidadãos da enorme cidade de Nova York. Foi a primeira missão em que trabalharam como uma dupla e não podiam negar, estavam exaustos mas felizes. Cada um sentiu de forma diferente os efeitos de terem passado o dia juntos; Wade estava animadíssimo, mas Peter estava um tanto nervoso.   
— O que foi, Petey? Por que está com essa cara irritada?  
— Por quê? Você acha que vou esquecer o que houve hoje quando trabalhamos juntos?  
— Hã, de que parte você está falando? De quando eu elogiei o seu bumbum nessa roupa colada ou quando acertaram seu olho devido a minha distração?  
— Das duas coisas, Wade! — disse quase gritando, fazendo com que o mais velho franzisse a testa. — Trabalho é coisa séria, não dá para ficar de brincadeira!  
— E você acha que eu não levo a sério? — indagou sério, sem deixar de fitar o menor, que o encarava com a mesma intensidade. — Levei tão a sério que transformei aquele desgraçado em espeto de churrasco ou esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe?  
— Não, não esqueci. Acho que fiquei traumatizado pelo resto da vida.   
— Não é para tanto, meu pequeno amor. Sabe o que seria ótimo agora?  
— Eu nem imagino. — falou Peter sarcástico, revirando os olhos.   
— Eu te ensinar o cinco contra um. Conhece esse jogo? — a voz de Wade estava maliciosa, porém ele sabia camuflar aquilo muito bem. O problema era que Peter conhecia o namorado bem demais para saber que viria alguma besteira seguida daquela pergunta.   
— Não conheço, mas sei que você vai me apresentar.   
— Pois é, vamos começar pelo mais importante. — suspirou e segurou a mão de Peter, encarando-a como se a analisasse, fazendo com que o menor olhasse aquela cena sem entender, mas com absoluta atenção. — Olhe para a sua mão, Petey. Ela é extremamente pequena, vê?  
— Pequena? Ei, a minha mão é normal! De onde você tirou isso? — indagou ofendido, querendo tirar a mão dali, mas a mesma estava presa pelos dedos de Wade.  
— Então, comparada a minha, a sua mão é muito pequena e, logo, isso é algo a se ressaltar. — disse com orgulho. — Agora, a segunda melhor coisa e mais importante: imagina como iria ficar o meu boneco na sua mão.   
— Boneco? Que boneco?  
— Aquele que levanta para você sentar e cospe leite de café da manhã.   
Peter arrancou a mão dos dedos de Wade e olhou-o num misto de incredulidade e susto. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquilo.   
— Eu não acredito que você disse isso!  
— Mas eu disse. Bem-vindo ao jogo, vamos jogar?  
— Não, isso é um absurdo e... — Peter tentou expressar o absurdo que era aquela situação até que Wade o calou com um doce beijo, fazendo-o rir enquanto acompanhava os movimentos do mercenário como podia.   
Sem mais reclamar, acabou por colocar a mão dentro das calças de Wade, fazendo um suave carinho que gradativamente evoluiu para a brincadeira mencionada antes.   
— Você é louco! Eu te amo, Wade Wilson!  
— Eu sou seu louco e eu te amo mais, doce Petey. Agora não para, hm? Faz meu bonequinho crescer, faz! Como só você sabe fazer. — disse manhoso, arrancando risos de Peter.   
Não importava quantas besteiras saíam da boca tagarela de Wade, Peter sempre o amaria pelo ser humano excepcional que era.   
Incomumente tarado.


	3. Pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Finalmente trouxe para vocês o terceiro capítulo dessa história tão gostosa e espero que apreciem e se divirtam tanto quanto eu ao escrever! <3
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Já se passavam das duas da tarde e Wade já havia terminado de preparar o almoço. Era um raro dia de folga e ele escolheu fazer uma comidinha caseira para ele e o namorado Peter, que se encontrava jogado na cama devido ao cansaço do dia anterior.  
— Petey! O almoço está pronto! — gritou, colocando dentro da pia os talheres usados para preparar a comida. — Vou fazer seu prato, está bem? Já levo para você.  
Foi até o armário e pegou um prato limpo, começando a colocar um pouco de cada coisa no mesmo, deixando a refeição bem colorida. Sabia que Peter precisava de força para se levantar e se recuperar.  
Sabendo da adoração do namorado por refrigerantes, pegou na geladeira logo em seguida uma garrafa de Coca-Cola bem gelada, servindo-a em um copo grande. Equilibrou ambos nas mãos e foi até o quarto, entrando calmamente e sorrindo ao ver o pequeno na mesma posição de antes. Sabia que ele estava acordado, mas era tão preguiçoso que o fazia se apaixonar a cada segundo.  
— Meu amor, cheguei. Levanta para comer, sim? — chamou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Peter na cama, esperando que ele levantasse, o que demorou alguns minutos.  
Peter resmungou um pouco, mas olhou o namorado, sorrindo pequeno e um pouco bêbado de sono.  
— Oi neném.  
— Oi, Wade.  
— E então, posso te dar comida na boca?  
— Pode. — respondeu com as bochechas coradas, tremendo. Amava quando Wade era carinhoso ao extremo, ainda mais porque algumas vezes não passavam muito tempo juntos, cada um tinha a sua própria missão e não costumavam ir aos mesmos lugares para executá-las.  
Sentou-se ao lado de Wade e esperou pela garfada de comida, que logo veio até a sua boca. Mastigou a mesma com vontade, sorrindo, suspirando encantado.  
— Tá tão gostoso, amor...  
— Mesmo, pequeno? Sempre achei que eu fosse um merda na cozinha.  
— Claro que não, você é definitivamente maravilhoso cozinhando!  
— Awwwn, eu fico todo sem graça assim, Petey!  
— Mas é a verdade, meu Dead. Você é maravilhoso fazendo tudo.  
— Tudo mesmo? Até mesmo aquilo?  
— Aquilo o quê?  
— Você sabe, pequeno.  
— Oh, mas já está pensando nisso? Que horror, Wade!  
— Horror por quê? Você gosta tanto quando fazemos vestidos com os nossos uniformes... Você adora puxar e arranhar as minhas katanas... Acha que não sei?  
Peter sentiu as suas bochechas corarem violentamente, piscando os olhos mais vezes do que deveria. Era incrível como Wade conseguia desconcerta-lo e com tão pouco. Amava demais aquele mercenário tagarela.  
Wade sorriu de forma fofa e ao mesmo tempo descarada, fazendo com que Peter o imitasse, logo continuando a comer e terminando de forma um pouco demorada. Tomou a Coca-Cola e então, entregou o copo a Wade.  
— Obrigado amor, estava uma delícia!  
— Por nada, pequeno. Gostou da abóbora?  
— Abóbora? Que abóbora?  
— A abóbora que coloquei na comida. Não notou?  
— Ugh, eu não acredito que me deu abóbora! Ai que nojo, Wade!  
— Ué, nojo por quê?  
— Você sabe que eu odeio abóbora! Ahhhhhh, que ódio! — após dizer aquilo, Wade fez uma careta típica de quem se mete em enrascada e saiu correndo do quarto, Peter correndo atrás de si, os pés de ambos fazendo tanto barulho que só deixava a brincadeira mais divertida.  
Wade jogou a louça dentro da pia e tentou se proteger atrás da mesa da sala, vendo Peter fazer o mesmo. O garoto estava cheio de vontade de pegá-lo, deixando o mais velho enlouquecido e rindo muito alto.  
— Para de rir! Por que me deu abóbora?  
— Porque você está em fase de crescimento, Petey! Tem que ter uma dieta balanceada, você vive se pendurando pelos prédios e se machucando, eu fico muito preocupado!  
— Mas eu não cresço mais!  
— Como assim não cresce mais?  
— Você sabe porquê! — disse Peter bicudo, se esgueirando pela esquerda e conseguindo pegar Wade, o afastando da mesa e o jogando contra o sofá, ficando por cima dele e começando a mordê-lo no pescoço e no peito, arrancando gritos e risos de Wade.  
— Ai, Petey! Tá doendo, para, por favor!  
— Não seja sonso, eu sei que você tá gostando!  
— Como assim? Como sabe?  
— Você tá duro, Wade! Toma vergonha nessa cara!  
— Não dá, eu simplesmente não consigo!  
Peter riu e passou a lamber os locais mordidos, arrancando gemidos do mais velho, que o abraçou contra o seu peito, beijando o topo da cabeça do menor.  
— Eu te amo tanto, Petey. Me desculpa por colocar abóbora na sua comida...  
— Tudo bem, amor, eu posso superar isso. Sei que fez para me ajudar...  
— Oh, mas é claro que sim! Mas como não notou que havia abóbora no prato?  
— Ah, eu estava com sono... — disse manhoso, fazendo com que Wade o apertasse mais um pouco, achando seu namorado a coisa mais fofa do mundo.  
— Meu preguiçoso, eu te amo tanto...  
— Eu também te amo vida, te amo muito meu tagarelinha...  
— Tão bom ouvir isso... Posso colocar um chuchuzinho da próxima vez?  
Peter levantou a sua cabeça e o olhou com incredulidade, tentando sair de seus braços.  
— Sai, Wade, você não entende nada, ahhhhhhhh!  
— Shhh, estou brincando, meu pequeno. — Wade disse entre risadas, o apertando e o puxando para um beijo, que se iniciou lento e um pouco sem jeito, logo evoluindo para algo mais úmido e com direito a brincadeiras entre suas línguas.  
— Hmmm, seu bobão!  
— Hmmm, meu fresquinho!  
Ambos sorriram e continuaram a se beijar, curtindo o calor um do outro; Wade pensando em como colocaria um chuchu na próxima refeição de Peter e Peter pedindo a Deus que ele se esquecesse daquela palhaçada.  
Tudo em seu devido lugar como sempre.


	4. "Caralho!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores, como estão? Finalmente voltei e trouxe mais um capítulo lindo e fofo para vocês, espero que gostem e que comentem caso desejem <3  
> Muito obrigada a todxs que estão acompanhando, não sabem o quanto fico feliz por gostarem da minha fanfic :3 
> 
> Beijocas!

— Wade?  
— Oi, Petey. O que foi meu amor? Está com frio ainda? — indagou o mercenário atento, olhando para o namorado docemente.  
— Não, está gostoso aqui. — sorriu Peter, ajeitando-se um pouco melhor nos braços de Wade, a cabeça contra o peito do mais velho fazendo-o sentir-se protegido.  
— Então, o que foi meu amor?  
— Sei lá, eu estive pensando... Já estou com seis meses de gravidez, eu... Eu ainda tenho tanto para aprender... — disse um pouco chocho, fazendo com que o mais velho suspirasse e beijasse a cabeça dele.  
— Meu amor, nós temos muito o que aprender e sei que vamos fazer isso juntos! — sorriu. — Já viu de quem ele vai ser filho? — apontou para si mesmo, rindo. — A pior coisa que você pode fazer com ele é tecer uma grande rede de teia para ele dormir e ele acabar caindo por puxá-la.  
— Wade, que horror! — Peter arregalou os olhos, mordendo a lateral do peitoral de Wade e o fazendo rir sem parar. — Não vou dar esse mole, vou fazer o possível para ensiná-lo as coisas certas e para que nenhum acidente o machuque.  
— Eu sei que sim, pequeno Petey. Vou me assegurar disso também, nunca vou deixar esse garoto ter um roxinho na perna, você vai ver!  
— Mesmo? — Peter indagou com os olhos brilhando, colocando a cabeça de lado e fitando Wade esperançoso.  
— Mesmo, amor. Eu nunca tive experiência com crianças, mas sei que nosso filho vai me ensinar muito, nos ensinar muito. E cá entre nós, se ele chorar muito é só colocar um pouquinho de uísque na mamadeira, né!?  
— Wade! — repreendeu-o.  
— O que foi? Minha mãe fazia isso comigo, nunca vi problema. Cresci como um ótimo degustador de bebidas, fala aí!  
— Hahahaha, só você mesmo, amor! Por isso ficou doidinho assim, não é?  
— Pode ter certeza que sim, meu aranhinha. Mas me diz amor... Qual a primeira palavra que você acha que ele vai dizer? — Wade indagou curioso, adorava aquelas conversas um pouco aleatórias, pois conhecia mais o seu namorado e se divertia.  
— Ah, eu não sei... Eu espero que um “papai”, acho que todo mundo sonha com isso, não? — Peter disse ajeitando a cabeça e fechando os olhos contra o corpo do namorado, respirando calma e serenamente.  
— Ah, mas nós não somos pais comuns... Eu aposto que a primeira coisa que ele vai dizer vai ser um “caralho” bem grande! — e desatou a rir, deixando Peter tão atônito que o mesmo abriu os olhos e o encarou completamente assustado.  
— Você não pode estar falando sério!  
— É claro que estou, amor. Está explícito que ele vai dizer “caralho” ou pelo menos um “porra” bem indecente quando aprender a falar, olha de quem ele vai puxar isso! Ele tem os genes, Petey.  
— Ai, Wade, você é um caso perdido! — bufou o mais novo, ainda sem acreditar que o mercenário havia dito um absurdo daquele.  
— Ué, eu sou um caso perdido? Eu estou falando a verdade. É libertador poder xingar à vontade, ainda mais quando se luta contra o crime. Com o nosso filho não vai ser diferente, você sabe, meu neném. — disse enquanto beijava a testa do menino e cheirava seus cabelos curtos com ternura.  
— Mas eu não quero que ele combata o crime como a gente, é perigoso! — Peter falou com a voz trêmula, seu interior já se revirando apenas com a probabilidade de chegar um dia em casa com a notícia de seu filho ter sido machucado ou morto. Não aguentaria, não poderia suportar tamanha crueldade.  
— Eu sei que é, mas você acha que vamos poder lidar com a curiosidade dele? Ele vai ser doido como eu e teimoso como você! — riu Wade praticamente encantado. — Nosso filho vai ser o maior prodígio de todos, estou contando os dias e as horas.  
Peter suspirou e acabou por rir em seguida, enchendo a lateral do peitoral de Wade de beijos, enquanto o mais velho terminou por colocar a mão na barriga já avantajada do mais novo, sentindo o bebê deles chutar um pouco.  
— Hmmm, isso dói...  
— Shhh, vai passar vida... Calma... — Wade disse acariciando a pele sensível de Peter, tentando amenizar a dor dos chutes. — É, ele vai dizer um “caralho” bem nítido, eu tenho certeza...  
— Wade...  
— Ah, você não pode negar que é tentador...  
— Chega de palavrões, amor...  
— É tentador, mas olha... Esse vai ser um ótimo lutador de Muay Thai também. Não negue, Petey.  
Peter apenas suspirou novamente e assentiu, o bebê logo acalmando-se dentro dele. Não gostava de imaginar a boca suja do neném, quanto mais o mesmo praticando Muay Thai. Deveriam entrar em um acordo futuramente.  
— Sabe, eu já me decidi... Prefiro o “caralho” mesmo.  
Wade apenas riu.  
— Eu amo você, pequeno.  
— Eu amo você, seu tagarela.


	5. Disrespect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Já faz um longo tempo que não posto essa delícia e espero que vocês gostem <3   
> Essa fanfic abordará - se Deus quiser - vários temas sobre Spideypool. Eu considero esse capítulo gostoso e sensível, escrevi com muito carinho e pretendo aumentar ainda mais o grau de intimidade deles dois, com direito a um Peter menos inocente com o decorrer do tempo. 
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

— Hmmm, assim, Petey... Ohhh, assim mesmo... — Wade gemia sem o menor pudor enquanto sentia o pequeno chupando seu membro com certa gula, revirando os olhos e acariciando os cabelos castanhos dele durante o ato.   
Peter soltava pequenos resmungos durante a sucção, demonstrando estar totalmente à vontade naquele momento. O membro de Wade era demasiado grande para a sua boca pequenina comportar, mas o garoto não se importava em engolir um pouco mais, desde que o mais velho se sentisse bem e à beira de um prazer grandioso.  
— Hmmm, ohhh, amor, ahhh... Isso, isso, hmmm... Ohhh, ei, você tá bem? — indagou assim que viu Peter engasgar, fazendo-o parar o ato na hora, acariciando sua bochecha e olhando fundo naqueles olhos castanhos.   
— S-Sim, eu estou bem, Wade... — respondeu o garoto um pouco sem graça, vendo Wade sorrir para ele e se acalmando. — Posso continuar?  
— Oh, quer continuar? À vontade, meu pequeno amor.   
Após aquela deixa, Peter se recompôs e levou a boca até o membro do mercenário, lambendo a cabecinha enquanto sua mão esquerda segurava a base, ajeitando-se e tornando a tocá-la com a língua, dessa vez chupando-a, sorrindo travesso.   
— Pode me ajudar com isso, amor?  
— Quer ajuda? É claro, pequeno! — Wade respondeu animado e excitado, logo levando sua mão esquerda até a nuca do menor, fazendo um suave carinho ali e logo puxando os cabelos dele, com cuidado, forçando de leve a boquinha gostosa a engolir o seu membro duro.   
Wade soltou um gemido alto e rouco quando sentiu Peter descer a boca por todo o seu comprimento, sem nem hesitar. O menino estava mesmo compenetrado em satisfazê-lo e aquilo era lindo de se ver. O mais novo então iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem, os barulhos ecoando por todo o quarto, as bochechas fundas devido a força empregada na boca, excitando cada vez mais o mais velho que não tirava os olhos dele por nada.  
Aquela cena era mais comum do que qualquer outra coisa, afinal, Peter amava chupar Wade e ele amava ser chupado pelo mais novo. Faziam quase todos os dias, era como um ritual, precisavam se tocar de alguma forma, e ambos concordavam que sexo oral era mais íntimo do que o próprio ato consumado. O problema é que Peter adorava tudo o que Wade dizia – e fazia –, mas dentro de seu coração sentia-se temeroso ao pensar que aquelas palavras eram, de certa forma, ofensivas.  
Havia dias em que Wade era mais ousado e não conseguia segurar suas palavras e o mais novo se sentia um pouco mal com isso; Peter já conversara com ele, mas era complicado para alguém como Wade, mais velho e com uma coleção de problemas em sua vida, se frear por mais que desejasse. O mais novo tentava ser compreensivo mas várias vezes foi pego chorando, sendo acalentado pelo namorado em seguida. Peter não sabia o quanto, mas odiava aquele seu comportamento, se considerava altamente infantil e bobo, mas Wade não achava aquilo de forma alguma.   
Ele era compreensivo a ponto de colocar o pequeno no colo e dizer a ele todas as palavras lindas que conhecia, apenas para vê-lo sorrir e fazê-lo esquecer dos momentos em que ouvira aquelas coisas. Não negava que era sexy verbalizar todo o seu desejo para quem mais amava, pois era ele quem o daria o tão aguardado prazer, mas fez um acordo consigo mesmo de tentar ser prudente, ao passo que Peter prometeu ser menos sensível e procurar ver o que o agradava no meio daquele amontoado de devassidão e ousadia.   
O menor chupava Wade com vontade e rapidez, fazendo o mais velho revirar os olhos de prazer, gemendo de forma desordenada, a respiração saindo em golfadas de ar, deixando Peter à beira de uma expectativa enorme; era sempre assim quando dava carinho ao mais velho.  
— Isso, amor, isso, ohhh... Só mais um pouco, só mais, hmmm... Isso, Petey, isso, ahhh, mais, mais rápido, chupa mais rápido bebê... Ahhh, gatinho, vou gozar... — Wade estava em um frenesi louco, os olhos caídos de prazer e seu baixo ventre queimando de agonia, necessitava se libertar ou ficaria com uma dor terrível pelos próximos minutos.   
Peter apenas assentiu, a boca já meio dormente engolindo o membro do mais velho quase no automático, desejando profundamente que se afogassem em prazer juntos.   
— Ahhh, puta que pariu, amor... Ohhhh, vou gozar, eu vou... Hmmm, deixa eu foder sua boquinha um pouco, deixa? — indagou segurando a nuca de Peter, que somente assentiu, sentindo o mais velho penetrando a sua boca rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tremia e gemia tão alto que fazia estremecer sua voz pelo quarto. Peter sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem devido ao esforço e a invasão um pouco grosseira, mas sabia que era Wade quem estava ali e que ele lhe cuidaria como sempre.  
Wade não aguentou mais, seu corpo agonizava e implorava alívio, então ele largou a nuca de Peter, que voltou a investir contra aquele membro tão duro e escorregadio, chupando-o com gula e desejo, amando-o, venerando-o, até que alguns segundos depois, ouviu um gemido alto e estrangulado do mais velho se prontificar pelo quarto, junto com os jatos fortes de seu líquido, inundando a boca do pequeno, que levou um pequeno susto mas manteve-se chupando o namorado, até que o orgasmo cessou.  
Peter não soube pôr em palavras, mas ver Wade completamente realizado e com o rosto coberto de prazer não tinha preço. Seus olhos lacrimejavam por conta das palavras escutadas e pelo esforço que havia feito, mas vê-lo daquela forma era recompensador. Wade estava sorrindo para o nada, completamente bêbado, sentindo calafrios percorrerem seus membros, ainda mais quando se lembrava do namorado ter colocado a boca em si.   
Estremeceu quando o pequeno retirou a boca do seu membro, a mesma cheia de seu gozo e sorriu para ele apaixonado, suspirando.   
— Foi tão gostoso, meu amor... Você tem uma boquinha que... Ahhh... — suspirou novamente, revirando os olhos e fechando-os brevemente, logo abrindo-os e fitando Peter. Aquela letargia pós-orgasmo o atingia com força quase brutal, mas ele nunca havia deixado de cuidar de Peter por causa daquilo. — Você está tão lindo assim, meu anjinho... Pode cuspir, se quiser... Sei que o gosto não é muito bom e é meio forte, mesmo que já esteja acostumado... Pode cuspir, eu não vou brigar, pequeno... — falou de forma amorosa, fazendo os olhos do mais novo brilharem por sua fofura e preocupação.   
Ao contrário do que Wade sugeria, Peter engoliu todo o sêmen salgado, arrancando um sorriso do mercenário. Aquele garoto o impressionava a cada dia que passava. Notou que o pequeno parecia um pouco arredio e fez um esforço, sentando-se na cama e acariciando a bochecha dele, percebendo seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas e seu sorriso contido.   
— O que foi, amor? Eu fiz algo de errado? Se eu fiz, posso consertar, é só me dizer o que foi e... — Wade não conseguia manter a língua dentro da boca. Já havia feito de tudo no mundo, mas magoar Peter era o que menos desejava repetir, em hipótese alguma, mesmo que houvessem chances disso acontecer. O garoto era tudo o que ele tinha e se havia algo errado e estivesse ao seu alcance, queria poder resolver.   
— Shhh, tudo bem... Tudo bem, eu... Eu não estou triste, talvez um pouco impressionado pelas palavras como sempre, mas... Você me trata tão bem e é tão amoroso... Eu não quero que os meus medos interfiram na nossa relação... — desabafou caindo em prantos, sendo puxado para o colo do mais velho, que beijou sua cabeça e ficou cheirando o seu rosto juvenil.   
— Neném, não precisa se preocupar com nada, eu te amo tanto... Peço desculpas por ter falado aquelas coisas sem pensar, é que você me tira do eixo, Petey, você... Céus, eu não consigo nem definir o que você me faz sentir! — falou como se estivesse estarrecido, quando na verdade estava impressionado, arrancando um riso de Peter. — O que foi? Pareço bobo para você agora?  
— Não, você só me encanta a cada dia, eu... Nem sei o que dizer ou o que pensar... — respondeu totalmente corado, se encolhendo no aconchego do corpo de Wade, fazendo-o sorrir. — Você é tão fantástico...  
— E você é maravilhoso, o grande amor da minha vida... — disse trocando um beijo de esquimó com o mais novo, ambos sorrindo em seguida. — Eu te amo tanto, meu Petey, você é tudo e muito mais, eu sou muito sortudo por ter você! Obrigado por aguentar as minhas manias e loucuras, você me deixa envolvido e caído por você, não posso evitar!  
— Eu te amo demais, meu amor, e tudo bem, pode falar o que quiser e na hora que desejar, sei que depois você será carinhoso e tudo vai ficar lindo como eu gosto...  
— Como gostamos... — Wade frisou, logo beijando a boca do mais novo com vontade, sendo correspondido na mesma hora, o toque úmido de suas línguas deixando-os arrepiados e ofegantes.  
— Isso... Como gostamos... — trocaram dois selinhos e sorriram.   
— Fico tão feliz por te ouvir, amor, de verdade... Mas você gostou? — aquilo havia começado a lhe corroer e ele precisava saber. Não valia de nada ter sofrido tamanho prazer se foi algo solitário, queria que aquele momento houvesse sido o melhor de todos tanto para Peter como foi para ele próprio.  
— Eu amei, você é tão gostoso, tão sexy e lindo... É maravilhoso te fazer gozar, eu te amo...   
— Eu te amo mais e fico feliz, vida, mesmo... Você nem sabe o quanto é gostoso te fazer gozar... — riu apaixonado. — Me desculpe pelas palavras, sim?  
— Desculpo sim, sempre... — respondeu sorrindo em meio a vergonha.   
— Bom, agora que está tudo bem... — sorriu Wade malicioso, logo segurando Peter no colo e o deitando na cama, de ladinho, abraçando-o por trás e enfiando a mão na calça de moletom que o garoto usava, logo arrancando um gemido surpreso dele. — Sei de algo ainda melhor e maravilhoso...  
— A-Ah é? O-O quê...?  
— Você já vai saber. — riu de forma maliciosa, logo começando a tocar o garoto, o vai-e-vem de sua mão no membro de Peter o deixando duro no mesmo instante, fazendo com que o rosto do menor corasse e sua boquinha macia gemesse palavras desconexas, as que Wade tanto amava mesmo sem saber do que se tratavam. Ele estava mais interessado na intensidade dos gemidos.   
E foi daquela forma que Peter e Wade levaram o seu amor adiante, todos os dias de suas vidas; sem pudor, desrespeito ou mesmo desigualdade.  
Tudo o que eles queriam era se amar e elevar esse sentimento ao máximo, em todos os sentidos.


	6. Time Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, amorxs, tudo bem? Finalmente vim trazer mais um capítulo para vocês! A minha vida não está fácil, está tudo muito corrido, mas sempre vou tentar trazer material lindo para divertir a todxs <3   
> Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo dessa fic maravilhosa que eu tanto amo e que tenham uma ótima leitura <3
> 
> \- Saori

Quem diria que no meio da guerra contra Thanos, Tony Stark fosse sucumbir para a última pessoa que desejava ver nessa vida ingressando o time dos Vingadores?   
Pois é, aquilo se tornou realidade, o que ele tanto temia levar à tona. Sabendo que o seu time não estava obtendo muito sucesso contra o Titã Louco, Tony pediu para que Sexta-Feira localizasse Wade Wilson, o famoso e desbocado Deadpool, para ajuda-lo naquela empreitada, juntamente com parte dos Guardiões da Galáxia, o Doutor Estranho e o Homem-Aranha.   
Conhecer Deadpool cara a cara não foi como Tony imaginou, ou melhor, como nenhum deles imaginou. Assustaram-se um pouco com a insanidade e a tagarelice de Wade, só não mais porque o desafio contra Thanos os havia deixado tão temerosos que só desejavam que aquele homem os ajudasse. Em determinado momento, tudo pareceu ter acabado; Thanos havia desintegrado Drax, Mantis e Peter Quill – de suas verdadeiras formas –, jogado uma Lua contra Tony e feito com que os destroços o prendessem ao solo enquanto o Doutor Estranho manteve-se imóvel pois aquela era a única forma deles vencerem, dentre 14 milhões e 605.   
Thanos estava tão poderoso que quase não pôde conter a energia da Joia da Alma, arregalando os olhos para o que ela havia descoberto. Desejou com todas as forças esmagar aquele garoto pequeno que se autodenominava um homem; seu interior ansiava por causar a ele uma dor tão eterna que o mesmo iria querer nunca ter existido. Aproximou-se de Peter sem cerimônia alguma, enquanto Wade tentava chamar a atenção dele de todas as formas. Thanos irritou-se e jogou o mercenário longe, deixando-o atordoado e preocupado. Peter tentou desvencilhar-se, mas Thanos possuía muitos truques em sua Manopla suja.   
Sem pensar em nada além de causar a Peter uma tristeza tão imensa quanto a sua, Thanos disparou seu poder acoplado a Manopla do Infinito, fazendo o garoto abraçar o corpo em uma dor tão grande que não conseguiu evitar os gritos de agonia, além de sentir suas entranhas se partirem de dentro para fora, o sangue jorrando por entre as suas pernas e inundando seu uniforme e o chão onde seus joelhos já repousavam trêmulos.   
— Para com isso! — gritou Wade sem pensar, levantando-se, o corpo tremendo de ódio e fúria, caminhando até o Titã como um predador faminto. — O que acha que está fazendo? Para com essa merda agora!  
— Hahaha, Deadpool. — sorriu de forma maldosa, encarando Wade como se fosse apenas mais um de sua pilha de ferrados. Um mero boneco inútil. — Finalmente nos encontramos novamente, não é? Dessa vez eu vou ganhar! — riu. — Ah, quase me esqueci. Eu já ganhei.   
— Você não sabe o que está falando, seu desgraçado filho de uma puta arrombada.  
— Os anos passam e você continua desbocado, não é, Wade?  
— Desbocado? Eu vou te mostrar o desbocado quando eu arrancar essa sua cara de saco murcho! Até meu cu é mais bonito que essa tua cara, filho da puta! O que está fazendo com ele? Hein? O que está fazendo com o meu Peter? — Wade tentava conter a sua voz para deixá-la no mesmo nível em todas as frases, mas estava sendo terrivelmente difícil. Estava com tanta vontade de chorar e socar aquele desgraçado que não conseguia pôr em palavras. Pudera! Ninguém nunca havia machucado Peter em sua frente e ficado impune, aquilo não poderia terminar daquela forma.   
— Sabe, Deadpool, você ainda tem muito o que aprender. E já que perguntou, como eu não posso te destruir por fora, melhor que seja por dentro, não? — a voz debochada e despreocupada de Thanos estava enlouquecendo Wade, que o olhava mortalmente por trás da máscara. Tentava entender o que o desgraçado estava dizendo, mas o seu cérebro pareceu entrar em transe naquele momento.  
— Que merda você está dizendo? Eu vou te mandar para o inferno de novo, você vai saber o que é dor dessa vez, eu prometo. Nunca mais vai voltar para atazanar mais ninguém! — gritou ameaçador, aproximando-se cada vez mais de Thanos, que não se moveu um centímetro. Gostava de Wade justamente por ser um oponente quase indestrutível e ainda por cima insistente. Ele não sabia a hora de se render.   
— Calminha aí, Wade. Você acha que tem tudo, mas na verdade não passa de um coitado. A vida toda sendo machucado, enganado e quando acha que conseguiu alguma coisa, puf, essa coisa se esvai de você. O jovem Homem-Aranha, como pode ver, não está mais se aguentando. — ambos olharam para Peter – o olhar de Wade continha tanta dor que seus pensamentos estagnaram – que somente agonizava de dor e não conseguia mais produzir som algum em sua garganta, seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu corpo dava pequenos espasmos, como se estivesse à beira da morte. — Você já o perdeu e o que é mais incrível... Está vendo esse sangue nas pernas dele? Vocês iam ter uma filha e o nome dela ia ser Hailey como o da sua mãe!  
Ao ouvir aquilo, os olhos de Wade se arregalaram e ele não se segurou mais; partiu para cima de Thanos e o golpeou de todas as formas possíveis, parando alguns segundos para se recuperar e chamar a atenção de alguém que se mantinha impassível até o momento.  
— ESTRANHO! — gritou alto, o peito subindo e descendo com força, a mente tão embaralhada de sentimentos e desejos que teve de chacoalhar a cabeça para conseguir dizer algo coerente. — ESTRANHO, OLHA PARA MIM! — gritou novamente, recebendo a atenção de Stephen, que o olhou assustado e querendo entender o que se passava. — Você não me conhece, não sabe muito sobre mim... — berrou, enquanto sentia o punho de Thanos atingir-lhe a cabeça com força, lançando-o longe, levantando-se atordoado e apressado, acertando-o com um golpe no peito, voltando a sua atenção para o Doutor. — Mas eu sei que a Joia em seu peito pode salvar a minha filha... Por favor, volte... Volte no tempo e salve a minha filha e o Peter... — era incrível a habilidade de Wade em batalhar e continuar falando, ou melhor implorando; seu cérebro possuía uma capacidade absurda de raciocínio em situações de risco, além de seu coração despedaçado buscar alívio na esperança de Stephen solucionar aquele problema, uma vez que ele não podia perder o grande amor de sua vida e menos ainda sua filha que estava na barriga de Peter. De todas as dores que já sofreu, aquela era de longe a pior e mais devastadora de todas.  
Doutor Estranho não sabia dizer se estava assustado ou impressionado. Em que momento havia dito a Wade sobre a Joia do Tempo, protegida pelo nome de Olho de Agamotto? Não se recordava, – talvez Tony tenha dito algo – tampouco estava interessado, apenas observou Wade e o imploro dele ecoando por sua mente.   
— Estranho, por favor! Por qualquer coisa que já tenha amado em sua vida... — Stephen não pôde dizer o quão esquisito e doloroso foi escutar aquilo da forma que foi, mas lembrou-se momentaneamente de suas mãos e do quanto amava a sua profissão antes de sofrer o acidente que mudou a sua vida.   
Sem mais pensar, observou um Wade sendo espancado pelo Titã Louco e abriu as suas mãos, fazendo com que a Joia esverdeada brilhasse e os acontecimentos diante de si rebobinassem como uma fita, as silhuetas dos presentes (os que ainda possuíam um corpo normal) dando várias passos atrás, voltando ao momento exato em que Thanos começou a caminhar em direção a Peter.   
Wade se jogou na frente do namorado e o pegou no colo, tirando-o rapidamente da direção de Thanos, enquanto Stephen o confrontou diretamente, transformando todos os ataques do maior em formas simples e eficientes o suficiente para não machucar ninguém, apenas contendo o poder gigantesco que foi lançado.   
— Meu amor, fica aqui, tá? — Wade pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Agradecia mentalmente por Peter não poder vê-lo por conta da máscara ou não aguentaria aqueles lindos olhinhos castanhos o fitando com preocupação e tristeza. — Por favor, não vá lá, eu já tive uma ideia para matá-lo e não quero pôr você e a Hailey em perigo. — pousou a mão esquerda com cuidado no ventre de Peter, que o encarou completamente perdido.   
— Como assim, amor? E-Eu não estou grávido, quem te disse isso?   
— Aquele imbecil quem me disse... — disse aflito e desnorteado, beijando a cabeça do menor e acariciando a barriga dele. — Eu vou lá, fique aqui. Peter, Hailey. — deu uma pausa e suspirou. — Papai ama vocês.   
Saiu de onde estava e correu para cima de Thanos, que estava sendo contido pelo poder de Stephen, o que ajudou o mercenário bem na hora em que suas mãos habilidosas sacaram as katanas; o movimento foi tão rápido que Thanos não conseguiu fechar o punho, inutilizando a Manopla. Wade estava tão puto e destruído com o que aconteceu que cruzou as duas katanas e arrancou a cabeça do maior, deixando que seu corpo caísse no solo na mesma hora.   
Em questão de tempo, todos voltaram ao normal (devido a não estarem mais sob o poder de Thanos e sua Manopla, assim como Tony se livrou dos destroços que o prendiam) e suspiraram aliviados, inclusive Wade, que pegou o seu Peter nos braços.  
— Vamos embora daqui?  
— Vamos. — suspirou o menor, aconchegando-se nos braços dele. — Wade, eu te amo.  
— Eu te amo mais, pequenino. Nunca mais ninguém vai encostar em você. Em vocês dois. — prometeu, levantando o tecido da própria máscara e fazendo Peter imitá-lo, beijando-o na boca e sendo correspondido na mesma hora.  
Todos estavam muito curiosos e impressionados com a cena, pois à primeira vista Wade não demonstrava ter um perfil muito amoroso, mas ao verem os dois tão juntinhos, não puderam evitar um sorriso.  
Tudo estava em paz novamente, só precisavam reencontrar os seus amigos e reconstruir suas vidas.


End file.
